Manager
by Daisatsu
Summary: "He? Manager baru? Kenapa mereka ingin mengganti Satsuki? Apa karena kekalahan Touou dengan Seirin minggu lalu?"/ "Apa Momoi akan baik-baik saja? Hah Aomine?"/ "Jadi gosip itu—"/RnR please, Thankyou :)


**Desclaimer Character ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tittle:** Manager

 **Pairing:** Aomine D. x Momoi S.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship

 **Rate:** K+

 **Warning :** Typo(s), OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** "He? Manager baru? Kenapa mereka ingin mengganti Satsuki? Apa karena kekalahan Touou dengan Seirin minggu lalu?"/ "Apa Momoi akan baik-baik saja? Hah Aomine?"/ "Jadi gosip itu—"

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa— Kau bercanda kan? Manager klub basket akan diganti? M-maksudmu Momoi- _chan_ akan diganti _?_ " Siswi I berbisik pada teman disebelahnya.

Siswi II disebelahnya mengangguk. "Aku dengar-dengar sih seperti itu."

"He— Manager baru? Kenapa mereka ingin mengganti Satsuki? Apa karena kekalahan Touou dengan Seirin minggu lalu?" Siswi III menghampiri kedua siswi tersebut.

"Entahlah," Siswi II hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu duduk dibangku cadangan sambil melamun. Dilututnya ada sebuah _clipboard_ berisi beberapa kertas kosong diatasnya. Percakapan ketiga siswi dikelasnya tadi membuat gadis itu seperti kehilangan semangat. Manager baru? Apakah selama ini kinerjanya kurang baik? Pertanyaan itu berputar dikepalanya.

Gadis itu bernama Momoi Satsuki. Seorang siswi Akademi Touou kelas satu yang menjabat sebagai satu-satunya manager basket di Touou. Berita tentang adanya manager baru yang beberapa menit lalu ia dengar membuatnya tak bersemangat. Bahkan, pertandingan antar tim Touou didepannya terasa tak menarik kali ini. Biasanya, Satsuki akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manager, mengamati setiap pergerakan anggota timnya, menganalisisnya untuk kemudian diserahkan kepada pelatih. Tapi kali ini, sampai pertandingan selesai pun ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Wakamatsu Kousuke selaku kapten basket tim Touou yang baru pun tak ia hiraukan.

"Momoi- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Tepukan dibahunya membuat gadis itu terkejut, Sakurai Ryou rupanya. "… Eh?" Satsuki menoleh ke arah Ryou yang berdiri didepannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kousuke kembali bertanya.

Satsuki mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali, perlu waktu sepuluh detik bagi gadis ini untuk mencerna kata-kata Kousuke. Kemudian ia sadar, sedari tadi ia tak mengerjakan apa-apa. Hanya melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti, dan membuat tugasnya tak tersentuh sama sekali. Satsuki memejamkan matanya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi tugasnya. Beharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang membuat tugasnya selesai detik itu juga. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Tak ada segores tulisan pun disana. Yang ada hanya kertas kosong yang masih sama seperti saat Satsuki mengambilnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau kerjakan selama kami berlatih?" Suara parau Daiki terasa begitu mengerikan ditelinganya. Walau kenyataanya tak seperti itu.

Satsuki menggulirkan alisnya kearah anggota tim Touou. Ditatapnya satu persatu para lelaki yang berkerumun disekitarnya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau kali ini mereka menatap Satsuki dengan tatapan kecewa?

"Oi, Satsuki jawab aku," Suara Daiki memecah keheningan didalam lapangan basket indoor itu.

"I-itu— Maaf, lain kali aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!" Tanpa menoleh Satsuki langsung lari meninggalkan lapangan basket. Menyisakan keterkejutan para anggota yang tadi mengerumuninya.

"Apa Momoi akan baik-baik saja? Hah Aomine?" Tanya Kousuke.

"Aku tak yakin," Jawab Daiki sambil menatap punggung Satsuki yang menjauh.

.

.

.

Satsuki berguling-guling diranjangnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Kejadian tadi siang dilapangan basket membuat pikiran Satsuki jadi kacau. Berita tentang manager baru kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumam Satsuki frustasi. "Aku tak mau sampai kehilangan posisi managerku," Satsuki mengambil ponsel merah mudanya, membuka ponsel _flip_ itu. terpampang jelas fotonya bersama tim Touou sewaktu berhasil memenangkan pertandingan melawan SMA Senshinkan diajang _interhigh_. Mereka nampak bahagia.

"Jika aku kehilangan posisi sebagai manager, siapa yang akan menjaga Dai- _chan_ — Apa ia mau jika setiap hari harus mendatanginya di atap? Atau ia akan membiarkan Dai- _chan_ berbuat semaunya saja?" Satsuki menghela nafas. "Memang, jika pelatih menggantikan posisi managerku, aku akan lebih santai. Tak ada lagi _clipboard_ dengan setumpukan kertas diatasnya. Tak ada lagi data-data yang membuatku harus begadang sampai pagi hari—" Satsuki menjeda kalimatnya. "Tapi tetap saja, aku mengkhawatirkan Dai- _chan_. Bagaimana jika nanti—"

"Oi, Satsuki!"

Pintu terbuka. Terlihat sosok Daiki disana, bersandar dikusen pintu kamar Satsuki sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"D-Dai- _chan_? Kau mendengar semuanya?" Cicit Satsuki. Takut Daiki mendengar celotehannya barusan.

"… Ha?" Daiki menautkan alisnya, memasang tampang bingung.

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Daiki memalingkan wajah. Tentu saja ia mendengarnya, ocehan Satsuki barusan cukup keras untuk terdengar hingga keluar kamar. "M-mendengar apa?"

Satsuki menghela nafas. "Syukurlah," Gumam Stasuki.

"Apa?" Daiki melirik Satsuki.

Satsuki menggeleng. "Tidak ada," Kemudian ia menghampiri Daiki. "Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Daiki langsung menyerahkan buku tulis bersampul biru dongker pada Satsuki.

Satsuki yang tau maksud Daiki melipat tangan didada sambil menghela nafas. "Kali ini aku tak bisa memberimu contekan PR Dai- _chan_. Tes tengah semester sebentar lagi. Dan kau harus—"

"Ya, ya aku tahu— dan siapa yang ingin mencontek?"

"Tujuanmu kesini untuk itu kan?"

Daiki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Satsuki. " _Bodoh!_ Tentu saja aku ingin kau mengajariku sesuatu tentang pelajaran ini."

"K-kau habis makan apa Dai- _chan_?"

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Satsuki, Daiki memegangi pergelangan tangan Satsuki dan membawanya masuk. "Jangan banyak tanya. Cukup duduk, dan ajari aku. Mengerti?"

"U-un," Angguk Satsuki.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak berita tentang manager baru itu beredar. Satsuki makin merasa frustasi memikirkannya. Kinerja Satsuki pun mulai menurun dikarenakan ia terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Tentu saja, itu membuat para pemain basket Touou khawatir dengan sikap aneh Satsuki selama ini.

"Ah—Momoi kah?" Imayoshi Shouichi yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke ruang olahraga menghampiri Satsuki yang sedang mengamati para pemain.

"Imayoshi- _san_ , Susa- _san_! Lama tak jumpa, Apa kabar?" Tanya Satsuki sambil tersenyum kearah kedua mantan anggota tim basket.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Jawab Susa Yoshinori.

"Bolehkah kami duduk disini? Kebetulan pelajaran dikelas kami sedang kosong. Jadi, kami sempatkan untuk datang kesini," Tanya Shouichi.

"Ah, tentu saja. Silahkan."

Shouichi dan Yoshinori pun duduk. Hingga pertandingan selesai, tak ada obrolan panjang yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga.

" _Anosa_ — Momoi," Shouichi membuka percakapan.

"Hm?"

"Aku dengar belakangan ini kau sering melamun, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Shouichi.

Satsuki menggeleng gugup. "Ti-tidak ada."

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa cerita pada kami," Ryou yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disebelah Yoshinori buka suara.

"A-ah— jadi kalian sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku akan—"

"Momoi, jangan alihkan pembicaraan," Potong Yoshinori.

Satsuki tertunduk. "Maaf."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ada masalah?" Tanya Kousuke sambil menegak air mineral kepunyaannya.

"S-sungguh, Tidak ada. Benarkan Dai- _chan_?" Satsuki menoleh ke arah Daiki. Berharap lelaki itu membelanya.

Daiki diam. Ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki, karena ia tahu gadis itu sedang dalam masalah.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Dan jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Kami tidak ingin kinerjamu turun karena kau terlalu memikirkannya," Shouichi menepuk pundak Satsuki.

Satsuki tertunduk. "Aku— _hiks_ — maaf," Terdengar isakan dari mulut Satsuki.

"M-momoi- _san_ , kau menangis?" Tanya Ryou sambil menoleh pada Satsuki. Memastikan keadaan Satsuki.

Satsuki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf—"

"He-hei— apa kami melakukan suatu kesalahan kepadamu?" Yoshinori mulai panik ketika mengetahui Satsuki yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Aomine- _san_ , lakukan sesuatu," Ryou memandangi Daiki dengan tatapan panik.

Daiki yang tau alasan mengapa Satsuki menangis hanya memandangi Satsuki tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku memang— tid— _hiks_ — tidak pantas me— menjadi— _hiks_ — manager kalian," Ucap Satsuki disela tangisnya. "Sebaiknya— _hiks_ — kalian mencari— _hiks_ — orang lain— _hiks_ —saja."

"Apa katamu? Kau adalah orang pantas untuk menjadi manager kami. Mana mungkin kami menggantimu. Jasamu sudah banyak untuk tim ini Momoi," Ucap Kousuke.

"Wakamatsu- _senpai_ benar," Angguk Ryou.

Satsuki menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Jadi gosip itu—"

"Gosip apa?" Tanya Susa.

"Tentang manager baru itu?"

"E-eto— sebenarnya mereka memang mengusulkan untuk merekrut manager baru," Shouichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi kau jangan salah paham dulu—" Shouichi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Takut gadis disebelahnya ini salah paham. "Kami bukan ingin menggantimu, hanya ingin menambah manager saja— Tapi, setelah kami pikir-pikir kau saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi manager kami."

"Maaf— aku sudah egois," Satsuki kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika kalian ingin menambah—"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Daiki yang sedari diam buka suara.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi orang egois,"

"Kau tidak egois. Itu adalah hal yang wajar," Protes Daiki.

"Tapi—"

"Aomine benar, kau tidak egois. Kami yang salah, maaf telah membuatmu terlalu memikirkannya," Sesal Yoshinori.

"Kalian—" Mata Satsuki kembali berkaca-kaca. "Terimakasih."

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih pada Aomine- _san_ ," Kata Ryou.

"Jadi kau—" Satsuki menoleh dan menatap Daiki.

"Aku hanya ingin kau selalu mengingatkanku ketika aku bolos latihan," Kemudian Daiki berdiri sambil memandang Satsuki. "Sudah, berhentilah menjadi cengeng."

"Dai- _chan_ —"

"D-Dai- _chan_? Sejak kapan Momoi memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" Tanya Yoshinori sambil menahan tawanya.

"Berisik!" Daiki membuang wajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban dan tingkah yang tengah tersipu itu membuat Shouichi, Wakamatsu dan Yoshinori berusaha menahan tawanya. Sementara Ryou, ia sibuk ber- _summimasen_ ria karena merasa telah mempermalukan Daiki.

"Berhenti menunjukkan air matamu di depanku lagi," Daiki mengusap rambut Satsuki sebelum ia meninggalkan kelima orang itu.

"Oi— Aomine kau mau kemana?! Kita harus kembali berlatih! Oi! Aomine!" Seru Kousuke.

Bukannya berbalik, Daiki malah melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mungkin akan kembali nanti.

"Oi! Aomine— Kembali _bodoh_!" Seru Kousuke.

" _Summimasen… summimasen_ … ini semua kesalahanku… _Summimasen_ …"

"Haaah— kebiasaannya masih belum berubah," Shouichi menghela nafas.

Sementara Yoshinori hanya diam sambil memandangi Ryou yang ber- _summimasen_ ria.

Satsuki tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih Dai- _chan_ ,"

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 _N/A_ : Yatta! Fanfict dengan pairing ajaib AoMomo ku yang kesekian udah selesai. Gimana? Masih abal ya? Maaf kalau belum bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian dan Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku minta maaf kalau judul sama isi cerita nggak cocok Oke, saran? Kritik? Atau komentarnya? _Douzo_ :) _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ Sampai jumpa di fic aku yang lain!


End file.
